A Kiss Goodnight
by LauraHannah90
Summary: Edward is putting Renesmee to bed, but like every little girl, she tries to delay her bedtime. Edward being Edward waits patiently for his daughter to tire before kissing her goodnight. One-Shot.


_Summary: Edward is putting Renesmee to bed, but like every little girl, she tries to delay her bedtime. Edward being Edward waits patiently for his daughter to tire before kissing her goodnight. One-Shot._

_Authors Note: One of the cutest things in the Twilight Fanfiction world is Daddyward, and I've not wrote anything about Edward and Renesmee before now. I thought it was about time I tried, so here it is 'A Kiss Goodnight'. Also, I decided I'd try to write in the third person, something I've never done before either. So its all about testing this, and I'd really appreciate your thoughts on it at the end! _

_Of course, I do not own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does._

_Happy Reading:_

* * *

The day was drawing to a close when Edward reached his hand out to his daughter, the intention in his action obvious to the bronze haired two-year old. Her curls bounced as she bobbed over to him, placing her small warm hand into his cold one, a placement that looked overwhelmingly sweet.

"Bedtime, sweetheart." Edward smiled; to remind the rest of the family who were sitting around that his daughter still needed to sleep, even if they could not. Alice nodded her hand as Edward escorted Renesmee to the cottage that was their real home.

The trees provided a barrier that gave them an element of privacy, ceasing the sense of sight from the family of vampires. With the door unlocked, Edward and Renesmee walked in to the still house, like a pause button had been pressed on their departure earlier that afternoon.

"When will momma be home?" Renesmee asked, dropping Edward's hand and inspecting Bella's room where her clothes could be seen on the floor of her bedroom as she had swapped her outfit many times before finding one comfortable enough to visit Charlie in.

Edward joined her, rolling his eyes at the scattered fancy clothes and noticing that the jeans that had been slung over the bed to be missing.

"She'll be here when you wake in the morning, sweetheart. But she'll give you a kiss when she comes home later." He said, trying to steer Renesmee to her own room. But like every other child, her determination to delay her bedtime was evident.

"Are you going to tell momma off?" Renesmee asked, her face smiling just a little. Edward stood looking at the glorious face of his daughter.

Her eyes were one of his favourite features on her as they were a reminder of Bella's human days, of the eyes that had showed him so much love – and still did, but in an entirely different context. Edward also loved her hair. It seemed strange that a male would think the hair of his daughter one of her best features, but for Edward, it was special. With the bronze curls matching his own bronze untidy hair perfectly, it was proof that Renesmee was his daughter. It made it seem that tiny bit more real; even though Edward had to blink twice sometimes to be sure he wasn't dreaming the existence of her.

"No, darling, why?"

"_Because_," She sighed as if the answer were obvious, "momma's made her room a mess!" Renesmee's eyes rolled as Edward laughed.

"As long as she cleans it up, we'll let her off. How's that?" Edward bargained. Renesmee nodded and Edward moved over to the small fireplace, adding logs to the bottom and lighting them with the box of matches that rested on the mantelpiece. The small spark spread to feisty flames, adding a flickering illumination to the room.

"Bedtime." Edward enforced, taking Renesmee by the shoulders and directing her to her bedroom.

Only recently had the bedroom been re-decorated to be a princess's bedroom. Before, it had been the seaside, and Renesmee's mind kept thinking that maybe she'd like dinosaurs next. Edward worried sometimes; he knew that phases in a little girl were normal, but Renesmee's changed quickly from one thing to another. Carlisle said it was in relation to her accelerated growth, but in all honesty, that made Edward worry even more.

Despite the assurance that she'd be fully grown at just seven years of age, it was still a ridiculously small amount of time. He remembered a time when Charlie had wanted Bella to stay his little girl, but now it was worse. Edward had less time to adjust, and his emotions were so much stronger.

"Daddy?" Renesmee's voice squeaked. "I can't reach my pyjamas!" She complained, standing on her tip toes to the top shelf of her wardrobe where a pile of bedclothes was neatly folded.

"I'll get them." Edward smiled, as Renesmee plopped her bottom onto the bed with a small squeak of the springs. He reached up and selected the pink ones that lay folded at the top of the pile.

"Not those ones!" Renesmee scolded, jumping up, but still not reaching. She could, Edward thought if she balanced herself well enough and used her strength to heighten her, but now was not the time to teach her that.

Edward sighed confused looking at the wide eyes who stared in unexplainable horror at the pink ones, before selecting the spotty green ones that he'd seen in her mind. Renesmee happily took them out of her father's hand, sliding off her miniature sized trousers and throwing them at Edward who caught them easily.

"Daddy," She smiled, waddling over to Edward with her pyjama bottoms on. As soon as Renesmee rested her palm against Edward's face, his mind was filled with the image of Renesmee in her very green pyjamas – she lingered on this detail – reading a story with Edward in bed. "Please?" She squeaked, and Edward's heart melted under the power of his daughters words.

"Of course, sweetheart, are you going to go to bed half-dressed?" He joked, swiftly moving a strand of her bronze hair from her hair, tucking it behind her tiny ear. Renesmee giggled, shaking her head, and Edward froze for a moment, revelling in the musical sound.

His daughter truly was so wonderful. The way that she captivated everyone's love, holding it tightly between the palms of her hands. Her playful personality, and sometimes testing tantrums when she acted like the child she was, even though more mature than most.

Edward shook his adoration for his daughter from his head, helping her to take her shirt off; as she lifted her arms, he pulled the shirt upwards. Renesmee took the green pyjama top, a small blue dinosaur on the front, and shoved it over her head but she put her arm through the hole designed for her head.

"Daddy!" Renesmee squealed, and Edward helped her out of the top, assisting her into it correctly. "Thank you." Her smile was beautiful, Edward thought, as she thanked him.

"Now can we read?"

Edward nodded, inclining his head to the large bookshelf in the living room, a combination of his own and Bella's book, the bottom shelf consisting of some of Renesmee's books. She could, easily, read the long complex words, but it was the content of the books that was too overpowering for her; Bella had decided she didn't want to have to answer questions about complex relationships or situations that arouse in most books that Edward and Bella read, so placed a loose ban on such books.

Renesmee sat for several minutes choosing a book; Edward saw every decision that crossed her mind, and it humoured him that she'd decided which book she was going to read long before she actually said it. She was consciously aware of the fact she was dragging out her bedtime, but Edward being the patient man he was, allowed her to delay it.

Edward liked it, in a way. Bella wasn't home, so it gave him some precious daddy and daughter time which he valued so much. Especially when you took out the time that Renesmee slept, he was left with no time at all after his family had had their share of her.

Finally, Renesmee selected the book that had been running through her mind from the beginning.

"_Alice in Wonderland,"_ Edward mulled over, taking the original book by Lewis Carroll from Renesmee's hand and following her into the bedroom. Yanking on the covers, Renesmee climbed into bed, burying her head underneath.

"Daddy, come on!" Renesmee demanded, and Edward lowered himself to the bed, and Renesmee pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said, placing a delicate kiss on her head as she snuggled even further in the covers. He passed her the book, opening it on the page they had last read up to and Renesmee began to read.

Renesmee liked it when she read to her parents. She could tell when they were proud of her, saying a long word which made them smile. Equally, Edward liked it when Renesmee read, listening to her musical sweet voice wrap its way around the words of the page, bring them to life with her adoration for the characters. As a child, Renesmee admired the characters and marvelled at their actions. It was fascinating for Edward to watch her animations.

But as she grew tired, the words slowed, her eyes drooped, and her grip on the book weakened. Edward carefully took it out of her hands, pleased that she did not protest, and continued to read. Renesmee snuggled closer to her daddy, clutching his shirt in her fists for support and comfort, and he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. He let the words send her into a dose, but when he went to turn the page, she lifted her head just a fraction.

"Don't read anymore tonight, daddy, because I'll miss important bits." She told him, and he willingly obliged, sliding the book on the floor as Renesmee settled her head on his chest again.

"Daddy?" She whispered her eyes closed this time as she spoke.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Just then, Renesmee yawned, stopping any words from spilling out of her mouth, but Edward heard in her mind what she wanted. _Sing to me, daddy_, she requested.

Edward squeezed his daughter closer to his chest, his heart growing in the proximity of her. The amount that he loved his daughter was unnatural. It amazed Edward, even now, by the immense quantity of love that continued to grow for his two girls, Bella and Renesmee.

And so he sang. The rhythm was not familiar to Renesmee, nor were the words. She actually thought he was making it up as he went along, but that made it even more special. Just the familiarity of his voice was comforting enough to send her into a deep sleep, waiting the next day with fresh senses.

But when Renesmee's breathing softened, a vital clue to her sleeping, Edward did not stop singing. He let his voice carry on whispering his words of love to her in the song that she requested. She'd been right; he was making it up as he went along. But that was simply because no pre-written song could fully grasp the correct emotions.

He hoped the song would remain with her forever, as a memory or otherwise. He hoped that if she was ever scared and out of his reach, the rhythm of the song would cradle her to comfort.

"Tell Renesmee I love her," he whispered into the darkness, the sound waves moving slowly around the room. He had no plans to move from Renesmee's side tonight, planning to sing to her all night like he once had for her mother.

"Renesmee, with your beautiful brown eyes,  
It's now time to end our play  
Sleep, my darling daughter,  
I love you more than words can say."

* * *

_I love the ending; that's my favourite part of the whole story! (Along with Bella's room being messy!)_

_What did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, and any constructive criticism is welcome too :) I find it the best way to improve. _

_Please review._

_Thanks for reading xx_


End file.
